A TailsxMina Story
by LDCPrower
Summary: Tails was just having a lonley night in, until a certain mongoose in distress needs comfort from a bad day. Rubish summary. TailsxMina. Title pending, any title suggestions will be appreciated. I'm sorry for the format, that is not how I wrote the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: TailsxMina is my favourite Tails couple and is a rare pairing and not many people has written about them. Now for those of you who don't read the comics, in a possible/alternative universe Tails and Mina got together, got married and had kids, although no one knows how they got together and how Mina and Ash broke up. Well here is my take on how that may have happened.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. Tails, Mina and Ash belong to their respectful owners.**

A beautiful red sky hangs over the city of New Mobotropolis indicating the near end of the day and start of a new one. For over five years now the city of New Mobotropolis has lived in peace since the end of the evil and devastating rule of Dr Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, five years since Sonic the Hedgehog and the rest of the Freedom Fighters brought down the wicked doctor and his lackey Snively once and for all. Although there are some people still out there willing to cause trouble and chaos, such as the Dark Legion and The Destructix, but none of them have succeeded due to the Freedom Fighters efforts.

So, all in all life has been pretty quiet for the Freedom Fighters, and all of this peace has been able to allow most of them to settle down with loved ones, friends and families and even got jobs as well as many other citizens in the city.

As the sun still lingers in the sky, spreading it's warm glow across the city, it casts it's shine over a house that belongs to none other than the two tailed vulpine, Miles Prower or more commonly known to his friends Tails.

Now at the age of 19, Tails has grown the most out of the small group of children that were once the Freedom Fighters. He's now as tall as Sonic, his childish bangs have grown longer so that one of them droops over his left eye and thanks to years of fighting tyrants of different shapes and sizes, he's developed quite a bit of muscle along his arms and legs as well as getting abs and pecs, although due to his growing fur, it has covered most of them up.

His house is small and comfortable. As you go through the front door you're immediately greeted by the living room, which is also connected to the kitchen at the back of the house and a flight of stairs. The living room just has a three person couch, a coffee table directly in front of it and a television on a glass cabinet which holds all Tails' favourite games, movies and his laptop. The upstairs just has Tails' bedroom and the bathroom.

Right now at this time Tails is just having a quiet dinner of pasta and meatballs on his own. Now usually he spends his night with Sonic where they just watch TV, play games, talk or just generally hang out. But tonight, that weren't the case as Sonic was spending the night round Princess Sally's.

While Tails is eating his dinner, he just looks over the blueprints for his Tornado and thinking of ways to improve it. As Tails was about to take another bite of his dinner, a knock at the door interrupts him. Figuring it was Sonic coming to get something he probably left round his he got up to answer the door.

Who Tails saw at the door as he opened it was certainly not the blue blur. It was a puffy, red eyed, upset Mina.

"Hey Tails." Mina said in a scratchy voice. "Is Sonic here?"

"Um.. No he's not sorry Mina" Replied a genuinely concerned Tails. Although looking into her eyes Tails could see that this surely wasn't Mina's day.

"Mina what's wrong?" Tails asked feeling sorry for her. Mina just replied by looking down and shaking her head as to say no but started crying. What happened next startled Tails as she threw herself at him and enveloped him in a hug while crying hysterically onto his shoulder.

Tails brought her a bit more into the house and closed the door as he wrapped his arms around her, with one arm down on her lower back and the other hand stroking her long purple hair and back gently trying to just calm her down.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's alright. It's okay." Tails hushed even though he had no idea what had happened to the normally energetic mongoose.

After several minutes of crying, Mina finally calmed down from hysterics to little sobs. Even though she was still crying at least she had calmed down. "Mina what's wrong?" asked Tails for the second time as he gently led her to the couch for her to sit down on and he hoped that his question wouldn't cause her to cry anymore.

"It's just…sniff… I can't believe…sniff… he would do that that." Mina said in between short gasps of breath. Tails now had a feeling what had happened but still wanted to know for sure. "Who, Ash?" Tails asked trying to get to the bottom of why the songoose was crying in his home. Mina in response could only nod.

"What did he do?" Tails asked probably not about to like what he was about to hear. "He cheated on me with the stage manager from the last show." Mina said as a few more tears travelled down her face.

Tails was at lost for words, sure Ash was a bit of a jerk and not his favourite person in the world, but he always thought that Ash was loyal to Mina and never betray her. Obviously Tails couldn't have been more wrong.

As he held her close again in a warm and comforting hug, Tails' heart cried for Mina. She definitely did not deserve this. She was such a kind and caring person. Always doing her bit for the planet, always making sure everyone was okay and always looked out for her friends and family.

Tails wasn't sure whether or not to try and say something to Mina. He wanted her to know that he would be there for her as well as the rest of the Freedom Fighters, but he just didn't know what to say.

Tails had never been in this situation before. He had never had to comfort anyone after finding out that the person you love had just betrayed you and he had never really been betrayed like this before. The closest Tails has come to someone betraying him was Fiona and they weren't even going out.

After a long silence Tails decided to break the ice. "He doesn't deserve you, Mina". This broke Mina out of her tearful state as she broke the hug to look at Tails.

As she looked straight into his sky blue eyes, she saw that he was trying his best to be comforting. Mina could only reply by saying "Huh?", as she wiped a few tears.

"Ash. He doesn't deserve you. Any man who would be stupid enough to cheat on you is an idiot." Tails said sternly. "Don't blame yourself Mina. You're a beautiful, kind and loving person. Any guy to have you is going to be the luckiest guy on all of Mobius".

At this point both were blushing like mad. Mina couldn't help but smile. "There you go Mina, there's that great smile that you wear so well." Tails said earning another blush from Mina. "Thanks Tails. You're so sweet for saying that. And any girl who could have you as their boyfriend would be lucky." Tails smiled at this, seeing Mina smile would just brighten up any room no matter what situation they are in.

After another quick silence Mina asked "Why can't all guys be like you Tails?" "If all guys were like me then the Mobian race would be extinct" Tails joked making Mina laugh. It was no secret that Tails had trouble with getting girls. Mostly because of what happened with Fiona and also that some of the girls in the past just went out with Tails just to get closer to Sonic. Only a few girlfriends were genuine, but to Tails they just didn't feel or seem right.

Sensing another silence was coming up, Tails decided to stop it from happening by saying "Hey, why don't you go up, wash those tears from your face, I'll get you a plate of food, then you can chose a film from my collection, any one you want and just have a nice quiet night in".

"Yeah. That sounds like fun. Thanks Tails" Mina said as she leaned in and kissed Tails on the cheek and went upstairs. After she left, Tails brought a hand up to his cheek and smiled. As Tails stood up to get another plate of food for himself and Mina, knowing that the food he was eating was now no doubt cold, the door knocked again. Curiously Tails answered the door wondering who it could be.

It was Ash. Tails had to fight every ounce of fibre in his being not to beat the living daylights out of him. "Hey Ash. What are you doing here?" Tails questioned. "Have you seen Mina?" Ash demanded rather than asking. Tails really wanted to grab him by the shirt and shout in his face and ask why did he cheat on Mina. "Er… no. Haven't seen her since the concert last week." Tails lied. No doubt, he didn't want Ash to know that Mina was there, cause if he knew, then it would definitely cause trouble. "Fine. Whatever." Ash grumbled and stormed off.

Tails closed the door and turned around as he saw Mina standing at the top of the stairs. "Thanks Tails. I really didn't want to deal with him right now" Mina said as she walked back towards the bathroom. "It's okay Mina. I understand" Tails nodded hoping for no more interruptions.

The two then enjoyed the dinner and the film that Mina chose and just enjoyed each others company. After the film had ended, Tails and Mina just stayed up talking until late in the night. This was confirmed as Mina yawned. "Tired?" Tails asked which was answered with a nod by the songoose. "Well, I take it you don't want to go home because Ash is there? And it's too late to go anywhere else, so why don't you just sleep here?" Tails suggested. Mina was a bit shocked at the hospitality shown to her. "You sure? I don't want to be any trouble." Mina stated. Tails just waved it off. "Mina, if you were any trouble I would have started pulling my hair out." Mina laughed at this. "C'mon you can sleep in my bed." Tails said standing up and offering his hand to Mina. Taking his hand Mina asked "Were are you going to sleep?" " I'll just sleep on the couch" Tails said with the solution. "Oh.. okay" Mina said feeling a bit bad depriving Tails of his bed, but she knew Tails would not change his mind.

"C'mon, I'll just get one of my reading books and you can go to sleep." Tails smiled at Mina. They went up the stairs in silence and got to Tails', room were there was a single bed and a chest of drawers. As Mina sat down on the bed she watched Tails turn the lamp on and take his top off. Mina blushed furiously and looked away. Tails just laughed. "It's alright Mina, I don't care if you see me without a top on. It's the bottom half were I would worry." Tails joked again. Mina chuckled and looked at Tails and saw that he was pretty ripped. "Wow…" Mina thought "…he's got a better body than Ash". Mina just shook her head wondering were that came from. Tails just chuckled at her predicament. "Well, I'll see ya in the morning." Tails said bidding his goodnight and making his way to the door.

"Tails wait." Mina said stopping Tails from leaving. "What? What's wrong?" Mina was wondering why on earth she just said that and couldn't believe what she was just about to ask Tails. "I I I was just won-wondering if you c-could sleep with m-m-me tonight?" Mina stuttered as now she just made a complete fool out of herself. "W-What?" now it was Tails' turn to stutter not believing what he just heard. "Sorry I shouldn't of said anything" Mina said feeling like she just ended her friendship with Tails as a new fresh batch of tears almost came out. "No it's alright. Yeah sure I'll sleep with you. You've had a hard day." Tails said figuring out what the sudden request might've been about.

Tails, feeling a bit nervous climbed into the bed and waited for the mongoose to get in. When he noticed she wasn't moving he asked "What's wrong?" "God, that must be the hundredth time he's asked me that today" Mina joked in her head "Um… could I borrow some of your clothes to wear? It's just I've been in these clothes all day and I have to wear them tomorrow is well since I'm not home." "Yeah sure, there should be a few old clothes in the wardrobe." Tails said pointing to the wardrobe. "Okay, thanks." Mina said, then made her way to the wardrobe and picked out a t-shirt and stripped to her panties. Now it was Tails' turn to blush and loo away. Mina laughed "I don't mind Tails" Tails nodded after hearing this but still refused to look at her.

Mina then crawled on the bed and towards the top to the pillows and got in under the quilt. "Thanks for today Tails." Mina smiled and looked at him. "It's alri…" before Tails could finish his sentence he was cut off as Mina pushed her lips against his. Tails wanted to break the kiss, but couldn't. He was… enjoying it. He like the feeling of Mina kissing him. It only got more intense as Mina climbed on top of him not breaking the kiss.

Just as soon as it started, Mina stopped as she realized what she was doing. She then sat up, mouth open and with hands covering her mouth started muttering "I'm sorry" over and over again.

Mina was wondering why she did that. She suddenly felt different around Tails. Her knees and arms were shaking due to the sudden shot of adrenaline going through her body. Then she thought about it more and more. Did she like Tails? She never really felt this way about him before. But yet again they never really had spent much time together alone before. Mina was still questioning whether it was because of the break up with Ash, or did she genuinely feel this way about Tails?

Tails was there with a million questions running through his head but that kiss was just heaven. He wanted that warm feeling back, he wanted it to continue. Then all of his thoughts stopped as he saw Mina's face. His stomach did back flips. It was only then that he realized he fancied Mina.

As it looked like Mina was about to run away, Tails grabbed her hand and dragged her back down and kissed her with same kind of lust as she did with him a few moments ago. After a few good minutes Tails stopped. "I love you Mina". Mina just stared back at him and said "I love you too… Miles" Tails smiled and turned off the lamp and sharing a night full of passion and love with his new love.

**Well what do you think? Please review and give me some constructive criticism to improve. Flames will not be appreciated and deleted. And I also encourage more people to write more TailsxMina stories as I know a lot of people do like this pairing. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Morning arrived in the city of Mobotropolis as the sun gave birth to a new day signalling for new adventures and opportunities waiting to be taken. In the house of Miles "Tails" Prower slept the fox himself and the woman he shared one of the best nights of his life with, Mina Mongoose.

After professing their love to each other the night before, the activities that took place after will forever be cemented into both of the young fox and mongoose's mind as they now both slept peacefully together with Mina's head resting on the fluffy white chest of Tails.

Mina stirred in her sleep and awoke to the sounds of flickies tweeting, children playing and the ever so soft snoring coming from the fox she spent the night with. As she opened her eyes she saw the position they were in with her head on his soft yet muscular chest and her leg draped over his and an arm wrapped around her shoulders with the hand resting on her hip. With a contented sigh Mina stretched and rubbed the sleepiness away from her eyes. When she reopened them they immediately fell on the sleeping fox's face and all Mina could think of was how come she never noticed how handsome and cute he is.

"_Probably because I spent so much time trying to make Ash happy, I just never realised_" Mina thought replacing the smile she was wearing with a scowl at the mention of her ex-boyfriend's name as she recalled what Ash had done to her.

"_No! I must stop thinking about him. He's a two timing, self-centred jerk who only cares about himself!"_ she ranted in her mind. But telling herself not to think about what he had done was only reminding her of what he did and she couldn't stop thinking about it. She knew that once she stepped out of Tails' house he would find her and she will have to confront him as hard as it may be and she really needed to speak to Tails about their current predicament.

Feeling down she remembered how much Tails had comforted her last night and how well he got her mind off of Ash. She looked at Tails again and really wished he would wake up so she didn't feel lonely or depressed.

After waiting another five minutes for Tails to wake up she gave up and decided to wake him. Cupping his face in one hand and brushing one of his bangs away from his face with the other she gently called out to him. "Tails. C'mon wake up. It's time to get up". No response. "Tails." She said firmer and shaking him a little. "Miles!" She raised her voice a bit and again got no response. Huffing she tried something completely different. She sat up and placed her face over his and slowly lowering herself she covered his mouth with hers and planted a big kiss.

As she pulled away she saw a smile form on the fox's face and with a flutter his eyes opened. All Tails could see was a blurred vision full of yellow and purple. After blink a few more times his vision came into focus and looked up at the smiling mongoose.

"Morning sleepyhead" Mina greeted with a smile on her face. "Morning Mina. Sleep well?" He replied. "Great thanks." She smiled back at him. "Is it alright if I take a shower again?" "Yeah of course no problem" He assured her. Smiling again she kissed him on the cheek and made her way to the bathroom.

Placing his hands behind his head Tails smirked. He sure did have fun last night. He didn't mean to sound piggish but he really did enjoy Mina's company and loved to spend more time with her. If only they could have discovered this sooner then he wouldn't have been lonely as long as had then.

All these blissful thoughts ran out of his head as he suddenly thought that Mina would have to face Ash today. _"Well we're going to have to face him. Better do it now than put it off"_. He manoeuvred round so he was sitting on the side of the bed with his feet on the floor. He turned his head to look at the clock. 10:37 the face read. _"I have to talk to Mina and see what she wants to do and talk about what we're going to do about us."_

Getting up he went over to his chest of drawers and retrieved a pair of boxers and slipped them on then he looked into his wardrobe and got a pair of grey shorts and a white t-shirt. Putting them on, he went into the hallway and towards the bathroom. He knocked loudly on the door "Mina, I'm going downstairs, do you want some pancakes?", "Yes please" he just about heard over the sound of running water.

The rest of the morning went by uneventfully. After eating and finishing up the washing Tails turned to Mina "Um... I hate to bring this up, but what do you want to do about Ash?" he asked hoping he wouldn't make her cry. She sighed "Well I have to face him sooner or later. I'm going to go home and get changed and if I see him I'm going to fire him and tell him I want him out of my house. If he doesn't leave then I'll just grab my stuff and leave. If that happens is it alright if I come back here?"

"Yeah of course you can." Tails responded with a smile on his face. "That reminds me. What is this?" he questioned and hoping that he won't screw up something so good so soon.

"What do you mean?" Mina replied looking confused.

Rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment and fear he said "Well last night was great but I was just wondering what last night meant. I mean was that just a one night thing or rebound or..." He was cut off as Mina placed a finger on his lips.

"Tails last night I said I loved you. Now that may have just been an 'in the moment thing' and too early to say, but I do really like you and I felt something last night and I want to give this a go" she pulled her finger back "What about you? Do you want to give this a go?"

"Yeah absolutely I would love to give it a go." He said enthusiastically with a blush forming on his face. Mina giggled at him and said "Good. So now that we're boyfriend and girlfriend can I move in? My house is just going to remind of Ash too much and I'd rather start a new relationship in a new place."

"Of course you can stay." Tails said feeling like he was on top of the world. He leaned in and gave her a kiss and held her close to his body. Mina instantly melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like this for a few moments until they had to break for air.

"Right I best go and get my things then." Mina pecked him on the lips and pulled away from him. Tails followed her to the front door. "Do you want me to come?" he asked. "I should be fine. If he does get aggressive I'll just run back here. Deal?"

Tails thought about this. He wasn't entirely keen on her facing Ash alone but if that's what she wanted to do then he would let her do it. "Alright then, but first sign of trouble and you come back here. I don't want to see you upset again or worse."

"Ok I will. See you later." She leaned in and gave him another kiss on the lips and headed out.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T FIRE ME!" screamed a rather angry and annoyed mongoose. "Well you should have thought about that before you decided to cheat on me Ash" Mina calmly replied to the irate mongoose known as Ash.

"But I MADE you Mina. You can't just throw me out like yesterday's trash!" Ash pointed and screamed again at Mina. Mina sighed, it was going so well. She arrived at her house with no one inside, gathered her things and as she was just about to exit her house, then he showed up.

As soon as they came face to face he tried to sweet talk his way out of trouble, but Mina wasn't having any of it and just said that they were breaking up and he was fired. She had decided to not spare his feelings. Why should she after she caught him with another woman in her bed. In HER bed!

"I don't care Ash. You hurt me. You said you loved me and that I was the one. I thought you were my one is well. But it turns out you were lying. You're nothing more than a two-timing, back stabbing JERK!" Mina poked back shouting in his face. Mina tried to compose herself. She could feel the tears threatening to fall again.

"_No. I won't let him see me cry." _She quickly wiped her eyes trying to not let him think she was weak. But not matter how hard she tried the tears just wouldn't back down. She started to feel all the things she felt when she caught him the previous day and wanted nothing more than to run back to the two tailed kit who had made her feel safe.

"Can you blame me Mina? You never hung out with me and gave all your attention to those stupid Freedom Fighters." How dare he! Never hung out? Didn't give him any attention? What were the past six years all about then? This just added fuel to the fire of negative emotions that had resurfaced due to this argument.

"How can you say that Ash? I gave you loads of my attention. The Freedom Fighters are my friends and they are all twice the mobian than you are." She retorted. But during her retort she had started crying. She didn't know when but she now couldn't stop.

"Oh there you go. Yeah that's right turn on the water works" Ash teased causing Mina to cry even harder.

"Just leave me ALONE!" She screamed, grabbed her bag and tried to zoom past him. By sheer luck or super sharp reflexes Ash caught one of the handles on her bag causing the bag to open for all to see then pulling himself to her and grabbed hold of her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ash threatened. "Just let me go Ash." Mina tried shaking him off and get free of his hands but his grip was too strong.

"No! You are going to tell me who you are staying with." He grabbed her other arm and shoved her back into the wall. Mina had never been so scared in her entire life.

Sure she had run into Eggman's robots before but this was a whole new level of fear. The man who this time last week was the love of her life had her pinned up against the wall and was squeezing into her shoulders.

"TELL ME! WHO DID YOU STAY WITH LAST NIGHT?" Ash shook her. Mina with tears streaming down her face couldn't bear to look at him. He'd gone insane. "Ash just let me go an-hmpf" Ash had placed a hand over her mouth.

"No! You are going to tell me who he is or else I'm going to..." Ash couldn't finish his sentence as a knocking on the door interrupted him.

(10 minutes earlier)

"_Come on Mina"_ Ever since she left Tails couldn't stop but worry. He didn't know why but his gut just kept nagging him to find her. _"I'm sure she's fine. She said that if she was in trouble then she would come back here."_ With that said he decided to sit down and pull out the work he was doing the previous night.

As the time passed Tails still couldn't break his train of thought concerning his new girlfriend. Wagging the pen that he currently held in his hand in his mouth continuously hitting his top row and bottom row of teeth trying to focus on something else. But it was no use.

With a sigh and deciding that he wouldn't be able to focus on anything else until he put his mind at ease he got up and headed for Mina's.

To say he was pissed off would have been the biggest understatement in the history of the world. Ash was absolutely furious, to the point of going red with anger. Trying to ignore the knocking at the door and keep his focus on the woman in front of him. "Don't you dare try anything funny or else. Understand!" Ash left his piercing gaze on her a moment longer which resulted in her cowering as he released her mouth and turned to open the door.

"Listen. We're not in the mood to be interu..." Ash never got to finish his sentence as a fist connected with his face from out of nowhere and knocked him down on the floor knocking his glasses off and causing blood to pour out of his mouth.

"TAILS!" Mina shouted and bolted into his arms which caught and wrapped around her creating a zone of comfort. "Are you ok?" He asked as he felt her shake uncontrollably against his frame.

Tails turned his attention to the other mongoose in the room as he groaned to get up. "Tails? You were with TAILS?!" Ash, refuelled with anger and rage once more, lunged at the two tailed fox only for him to spin round and hit Ash with his namesakes like a baseball bat which sent the two-timer back and collide against the wall knocking him out as he slid down and slumped forward.

Breathing heavily Tails turned to Mina who was looking at her former lover with tears in her now sparkling eyes in a trance like state. Tails reached out to touch her arm making her flinch. "Hey it's alright now I'm here" Cooed Tails as he slowly wrapped his arms around Mina once more.

"Is... Is he going to be alright?" Mina asked once she finally controlled her breathing. Tails turned to see that Ash was still down and out. Walking towards him Tails took a deep breath in case Ash was playing possum. Crouching down so he was level with the mongoose Tails started slapping him trying to get Ash to wake up. Stirring Ash acted out and tried lunging again only to be held down by Tails.

"Hey hey hey. Easy. Take it easy." Tails responded by restraining the flailing mongoose by pushing him back against the wall. After a few more seconds of his tantrum he calmed down. Tails looked straight into Ash's eyes and said "Now Ash, you have broken the heart of one of the most beautiful beings on this planet who is now my girlfriend. What you did was unspeakable and traitorous and it is taking all of my willpower to not knock you out again, but for Mina's sake I'm not going to. However that doesn't mean that you are off the hook. You are going to go and leave forever. You leave and never come back alright? If I ever see you again or if I ever hear of you mistreating a women again I will find you and I will beat you so bad that Eggman would feel sorry for you."

Tails dragged the groggy mongoose up "And another thing before you go, you apologize to Mina" Ash looked at Tails as if he were crazy but the glare he received in return made him bite his tongue to stop any retorts coming out. Released Ash stumbled forward straightening his flannel shirt and picking his glasses up and limped to Mina. Mina averted her gaze to the floor so she wasn't looking at him. Sighing Ash started "Mina I'm sor..." Hesitating he looked at Tails who had a scowl on his face which would make Shadow quiver. With another sigh of frustration "I'm sorry" He said as if he had just been eating an egg 10 years past its sell by date.

Mina finally looked back up and slapped him so hard that his glasses fell back onto the floor. "I hate you" Mina stated and walked with her head held high and to her new lover's side. Ash held his now reinjured cheek and was about to strike back but stopped when Tails stood between him and his intended target. Pausing and knowing he was beat Ash turned and stormed out of the door slamming it behind him as he walked out of their lives hopefully forever.

(Three years later)

Straightening his bowtie for the umpteenth time Tails gulped. "Chill out Lil' Bro. You'll be fine. Remember all those recon missions we used to do. We'd be in the heart of the Eggman Empire and you would be as dry as a piece of sandpaper and as cool as ice but look at you. You look as though you have just swum back from Downunda." Sonic always the great motivator.

"Yeah but you haven't seen Mina angry. I'd rather take on the lard one himself then face Mina" Tails replied. "For the love of Walkers don't tell her that I said that" earning a chuckle from his best friend. Finally satisfied with the bow he turned to face his blue brother in arms.

"How do I look?" Spreading his arms out and turning in a circle. "I would say that you are the best looking guy in the room except for the fact that I'm in here". "Well then can you leave so you don't distract my fiancé" Chuckling Sonic approached him and placed his hands on Tails' shoulders. "Believe me. It'll be fine. Hey if I can do it then you definitely can." "Thanks Sonic it means a lot. I know we've always had our little spats here and there but you really are my big brother and I do love you". Tails said while breathing heavily. Sonic smirked "Hey it's what I'm here for. And for what it's worth, I love you too. Now give us a kiss" As Sonic leaned in Tails pushed him away "Get out of it you blue idiot".

A knock at the door interrupted their banter as Antoine poked his head round the door "Eet iz time" "Thanks Ant" replied Tails and Sonic at once.

"Ready?" "Yeah let's do it to it!" Laughing as both brothers left the room.

Standing at the altar Tails couldn't help but notice how nervous he was and turned to look at Sonic who gave him his trademark thumbs up. After the final groomsman and bridesmaids had arrived, the wedding march sounded as Tails turned to see the most beautiful being in existence.

Wearing a white dress with a hint of pink mixed in, purple frills adorned the rim of the skirt with the same purple material going from the base of the dress up and meeting at a point at the waist and a smaller piece of purple from the bust meeting at a point just above her ribs.

Smiling as she walked down the aisle and looking around to see her friends who were like family to her. Her gaze finally landed on the one she choose to say yes to and spend the rest of her life with. Arriving at the steps to the altar, Tails walked down and offered her his arm for her to hold which she looped her own with and walked together the rest of the way.

Finally getting in front of the priest and waiting for everyone to reclaim their seats the priest started the ceremony "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

"You look beautiful" Tails whispered. Smiling Mina replied "You don't look too bad yourself" staring up at him as he looked down at her. Grasping her hand in his they stared into one another eyes as they both knew that they never will let go and will always be joined together in their hearts, body and soul.

Author's Note

Well I hope you enjoyed the second and final chapter to this story. I hope it lived up to the expectations of those who wanted me to continue this. The reason I didn't type this and upload this sooner is because I wasn't sure were to go with it after the first chapter and was afraid of damaging what turned out to be a successful story even though it was just one chapter. Also this chapter was just a spur of the moment thing and was made as I typed it.

So like I said I hoped you liked it but if not at least I gave it a go. I also hope that I described Mina's dress well enough so you readers can picture it. If not please look here to see what I mean:

art/Tails-and-Mina-Prower-266294570

Please note that I did not draw this but if you are the person who did draw this or if you know them, please let them know that I have used their picture as inspiration and if they have a problem with me using it to let me know and I will try and describe something else.

And lastly I have also got another story that has been floating around in my mind for ages so you can probably see that get uploaded here in the future.

Please review and let me know what you think,

LDCPrower


End file.
